


Mother Hens

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby and Castiel bond over the Winchester boys, drunken snuggling ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Hens

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on Misha and Jim being all cute and cuddly together at conventions

It’s late by the time Sam and Dean finally make it back to Bobby’s place. Almost all of the lights are off, save for one in the living room, so Sam and Dean know not to make much noise. Both of them know how crabby Bobby can get when he is woken up in the middle of the night. The silently walk in the door, instantly seeing the kitchen table is covered with empty beer and whiskey bottles. It troubles them to see so many empties, as none of them were empty when Sam and Dean had left earlier that evening to go blow off a little steam. They look towards the living room and it takes all of their control not to make a sound at the sight that greets them. 

Bobby is fast asleep on the couch, an empty bottle of beer in hand. Next to him is Castiel, the angel as fast asleep as Bobby is, bottle in his hand as well, but this one was a whiskey bottle. Bobby’s head is resting on Castiel’s shoulder, both of them snoring lightly. Sam and Dean watch as Bobby moves in his sleep, cuddling closer to the angel who mutters something they can’t understand before beginning to snore once more. Sam and Dean have no clue what to think, but quietly snap a photo of the two before making their way upstairs and collapsing in bed.

\--

(earlier that evening)

\--

Bobby shook his head as he watched the Impala pull away from his place, those boys were gonna be the death of him, he could feel it in his bones. He couldn’t fault Sam or Dean for wanting to take a night off every once in a while, hell, sometimes he had to force those two to relax a bit, but there was something off about them lately, ever since Dean got back from Hell those boys had been keeping all sorts of secrets. Bobby walked towards the fridge, grabbing himself a beer when he heard a flutter of wings, the tell tale sound that an angel had arrived.

Bobby turned to see Castiel watching him, a pondering look on the angel’s face. He held out the bottle to Castiel, who nodded once before taking it, walking towards the couch. Bobby grabbed the rest of the case of beer, knowing the angel could drink quite a bit, and a bottle of whiskey before joining Castiel on the couch.

“The Winchesters puzzle me, Bobby,” Castiel said, his voice full of confusion.

Bobby smiled, “What did those idjits do now?”

“I believe they are under the impression that they need to conserve water, as the two of them were sharing a shower this morning.”

Bobby’s eyes widened. He’d always known those boys were close, but he was damn sure he had never once thought they were THAT close. He took a long drink of his beer, finishing it in one long gulp. Shaking his head, Bobby opened the whiskey, taking a few sips before handing the bottle to Castiel who copied the motion. “Have you asked them about it?”

Castiel shook his head, “Dean says that are certain topics he won’t discuss with me, Sam and his relationship is one of them.” Castiel gave Bobby another one of his puzzled looks, “I am well aware of their physical relationship, as are all of the angels, so that isn’t what confuses me. I just do not understand their need to share a shower, you have plenty of hot water, or am I mistaken?”

Bobby ran a hand over his face, downing another few shots before opening another beer.


End file.
